


Resurrection

by writeturnlove



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonkai, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeturnlove/pseuds/writeturnlove
Summary: This tells the story of Bonnie Bennett, who attempts to resurrect Kai only to learn a powerful secret about herself, her family, and the man she's grown to hate.





	1. Chapter 1

Resurrection  
By V.C. Turner

Chapter 1

Bonnie placed the last candle on a small brass pedestal engraved with the letter “B.” She sat cross-legged in the center of a circle cloaked in the darkness of the woods just outside town. She smiled in satisfaction at this one candle of power: a coal black piece of wax, expertly molded into a cylinder that stood five inches tall.  
A shimmering ring of gold encircled its base. The wick poking out of its top was black, not white, like the other ten candles around her. It was different. It was special. She had made the masterpiece from the remains left behind after Kai’s body was burned.  
Hating him had been her passion. Resurrecting him had become her obsession.  
Bonnie tried to bring him back using traditional magic, earth magic and representational magic. None of it worked. Desperation was consuming her each day. Damon had no right to kill Kai so quickly. The man deserved to suffer for all he’d put her through: the stabbing, the torture, and the abandonment. Trapping him in 1903 wasn’t enough of a payback in her eyes. He continued to torment her from the grave. He haunted her dreams and consumed her waking thoughts.  
The spell Kai placed on Elena resulted in the fracturing of her relationships. Her “friends” resented her, and it showed. They remained cold toward her despite their insistence that living without Elena for 60 years would be bearable.  
Damon constantly reminded her what she owed him, and used her when necessary to cast spells, or fight against the relentless attacks of the Heretics. Caroline regarded her with a combination of pity and bitterness as her visits to their dormitory became less and less frequent. Stefan completely ignored her existence, and Matt constantly reminded her that leaving town would be her best option.  
Still, even if she had left, Bonnie had no place to go. She didn’t know where her cousin Lucy was hiding. Her grandmother and father were dead. Her mother lived in Washington, D.C. as she continued to master the snatch, eat, erase, method of vampire survival. Her relationship with Jeremy had been over for some time.  
She was alone.  
Bonnie had nothing to keep her sane. She had no one to keep her safe. She sulked in solitude among the ruins of the Salem witch massacre. She slept, curled up, in her room at her Gram’s house.  
Revenge was what kept her motivated. It kept her warm when no one else would.  
She had one goal: Resurrect Kai to find out how he bound the spell so she could break it, wake Elena, kill him and leave Mystic Falls forever.  
She told no one else what she was planning. She secretly researched spells from the library of grimoires she had in her possession until she finally came upon one spell using light magic.  
She wasn’t sure if using light magic would bring back someone so evil, but she had to try. She’d lived through the consequences of dark magic and was killed by Expression while trying to resurrect Jeremy. Light magic appeared to be her best and safest option.  
Bonnie closed her eyes and chanted in Latin:  
“Spiritus Te. Exaudi orationem meam. Convertero cuius curatio, per iniqua, Cérei hujus ardescit. Turn infuso carnis et ossis et molliret cor lapideum.”  
She repeated the plea, over and over as all the white candles burned higher, illuminating the branches of the trees above.  
The black candle, however, melted into forest floor. The ground began to shake; a slow rumble that built up as the seconds ticked by.  
Bonnie rose from her place inside the circle, but soon found herself trapped within its magical boundary. She couldn’t move beyond it as the grown shuttered beneath her feet. She began to question everything in that moment: her spell, the tone of voice, her heart. Had she said the right words? Had she sounded angry rather than grateful? Had she asked them with the right intentions?  
The ground stopped its violent movement and settled beneath her quivering feet. She breathed in deep and waited. Nothing. The wind didn’t rustle the leaves. The candles had settled back into their normal glow. Only the golden ring that surrounded Kai’s candle remained atop a clump of disturbed dirt.  
Bonnie waited for a hand to spring up from beneath the ground like she was in the midst of some horror movie. It didn’t happen. No burst of flame broke through the darkness. Nothing. She had failed. The spirits had cut her off for she had forsaken them again in some unknown way. She leaned over and picked up the ring of gold lying on the ground. She then gathered the rest of her things and headed home to her grandmother’s cottage.  
As she found her way out of town, she noticed an odd glow coming from the worn down mansion on the site of the witch massacre. Common sense told her to keep driving since she often found homeless men seeking shelter there from the cold. She didn’t want to disturb them. She felt protective of those less fortunate than herself.  
A mile further down the road, she heard her name being called in the distance. She slammed on the brakes so hard that her seatbelt drew the breath from her chest. It was a woman’s voice: Emily Bennett, her ancestor. She turned the car around. She knew better than to ignore a witch from her own bloodline.  
Bonnie made her way back to the mansion, stepping cautiously inside as if Emily were waiting on the ragged couch inside. She noticed the glow again. A golden light flickered main room off of the foyer. The fireplace roared to life with fresh wood burning brilliantly inside it.  
“Bonnie,” a soft female voice said behind her.  
Bonnie turned to see Emily, dressed in a lace hoop skirt and a bonnet. She appeared to Bonnie as flesh and bone, not the faint apparition she expected.  
She swallowed hard and spoke to this powerful spirit that had never been bound by The Other Side or any other supernatural entity.  
“Yes,” Bonnie’s voice squeaked. She was ashamed of how weak she sounded. How could she possibly call herself a worthy Bennett witch when she flinched at the sight of her own family?  
“Bonnie, I’ve come to give you a final warning before the ancestors grant what you ask,” Emily stated, her voice echoing off the tattered walls.  
“What is it,” Bonnie answered, “I understand about consequences.”  
“Not like this one,” Emily stated, “This one is going to test you differently than the others. You will not be tested with pain or grief. We know you can handle those. You will be tested by something much more powerful. You must accept it. You must accept you.”  
Bonnie swallowed hard and considered those words. There was always a double meaning behind everything a witch said, yet making a deal with your family couldn’t be nearly as deadly as making one with the devil.  
“I accept,” Bonnie added, not fully believing her own words, but knowing there was little choice but to utter them.  
Emily smiled at Bonnie with pride, and nodded slowly. She raised her hands, and the windows and doors of the mansion flew open, putting out the flames in the fireplace. Bonnie backed herself into a corner of the room and waited. She willed her eyes to shut, but they wouldn’t. Fear had taken hold.  
Figures began to appear around the room: the spirits of all the Bennett witches from the 1800s until the present. Their faces smiled at as if they’d all found peace through her simple act of acceptance.  
The final spirit to arrive was Bonnie’s grandmother, Sheila Bennett. She spoke to Bonnie in the most comforting tone the young woman had ever heard.  
“Hello, baby,” she said.  
Bonnie’s eyes began to well with tears, but she held them back. Standing the presence of such power forced her to see she her duty was to embody their legacy with strength and not sorrow.  
“Hi grams,” Bonnie said weakly, her voice betraying her.  
Sheila walked to her granddaughter and wiped a wayward tear from her eye.  
“This is what I was talking about sweetheart when The Other Side was ripped away,” Grams said.  
“I don’t understand,” said Bonnie.  
Sheila stepped closer; so close Bonnie could feel her breath.  
“When I told you about finding peace, I didn’t just mean for me. I meant for all of us,” she added.  
Bonnie stood in silence and waited. Sheila continued.  
“I sent you to that Prison World because you are one of the last living Bennett witches. When Damon turned Abigail, he broke Bennett the line. We couldn’t let you die because you need to restore it,” she added.  
“I don’t understand. How am I supposed to…” Bonnie stopped and looked down at her abdomen, then back up at Sheila. A frown settled in on her brow and stayed there.  
“Damon wasn’t supposed to go there with you honey. He threw off the balance. You were supposed sent there so you could -,” Sheila cut off her own words. She scanned the room, seeking consensus from the rest of the coven.  
“You were supposed to meet Kai there, help him escape,” Sheila added, watching the horror cross Bonnies face.  
“How would helping a psychopath escape his own prison help me continue the Bennett line?” Bonnie demanded, her voice finally gaining the strength it needed.  
“Honey, Kai isn’t evil. Well – he wasn’t supposed to be. The Gemini made him that way. They never wanted him to be a leader because they knew he was too strong, so they cast a spell on him to remove his magic, then treated him like an abomination -- so that’s what he became. Cold. Dark. Evil. We convinced the Gemini not to kill him and offered to help create a prison world for him instead. They didn’t know we had the key,” she said.  
“Bennett blood?” Bonnie asked, hoping her simple answer was right.  
“More than that honey. You,” Sheila answered.  
Emily walked up to them and spoke.  
“Sheila, we don’t have much time. If you can’t tell her, let me,” Emily said softly.  
“I’ll do it,” Sheila went on, turning to her granddaughter, “There is only one way to carry on the Bennett line: we have to combine our bloodline with the Gemini. I sent you there to do just that.”  
Bonnie’s heart stopped. She was supposed to, she gulped at the thought, marry Kai and have children. How could her own family condemn her to such a fate?  
She shuddered at the thought of it. Anger boiled within her. How could they do this to her? How could this ever be her version of peace?  
“Why him, Grams,” she pleaded.  
“Because it will take the power of the Bennetts and the Gemini to defeat the Heretics and all your enemies to come,” Sheila stated.  
“Grams, I don’t have that kind of power,” Bonnie said helplessly.  
Shelia and Emily looked at one another and said in unison, “You will.”  
One by one, Bonnie’s ancestors passed through her. Each one introduced herself. Each one gave her their power. With each ancestor came their magic, their strength, their personality, and their will.  
Bonnie’s veins hummed. Her skin came alive. As she greeted each one, she also bid them a tearful goodbye while thanking them for their gift.  
The last to merge with her would be Emily and Sheila. Emily went first.  
“Bonnie, you should know that harnessing my power will give you strength, but it will also give you a flood of emotion. Controlling that kind of passion can consume you if you’re not careful. You have to live. Do you understand?” she asked.  
“I do,” Bonnie nodded, accepting Emily’s spirit within her.  
She burst into tears just before Grams took her turn. She couldn’t control it. She buckled at the waist, but Sheila Bennett held the child she’d raised firmly.  
“You know baby, I always knew you were special. I always know you were going to hold inside of you the best of us. Make sure you don’t forget what we’re giving you – you hear,” Sheila said.  
“Grams, I don’t want to say goodbye to you not again,” Bonnies voice was faltering again.  
“Baby, this is NOT goodbye this time. This is ‘I’m gonna see you again when it’s the right time, okay,’ ” Grams smiled, holding onto Bonnie’s arms, “I love you baby girl. You know that. I’m a part of you; So, so I’m not gone.”  
Bonnie held on tightly, praying she didn’t have to let go of the only person that loved her for who she was.  
“After I pass through you, Bonnie, you have to throw that gold ring into the fireplace, okay?”  
Bonnie nodded, her neck struggling to keep her head held high like her Grams had taught her. Tears burned her face as Grams passed through her. She shook from the heartbreak, but still felt the power of all of the Bennett women. It rushed through her like an unyielding tide as she fought to stay upright.  
Bonnie did as instructed. She used the power coursing through her veins and ignited the fireplace with her mind. She then tossed the gold ring from the candle into the burning embers.  
The room began to glow – a fierce white light that lit the room brighter than daylight. She shielded her eyes just before the fireplace exploded, sending her back at least 10 feet and into the far wall. Bonnie somehow managed to land on her feet with a grace she’d never possessed before.  
As the glow dissipated, her eyes came into focus. She walked toward the remnants of the fireplace. The power inside her hummed, energizing her blood. She wasn’t afraid of what she’d find in the rubble.  
Her heart beat in her ears so loudly she was certain if a train passed by, she wouldn’t have heard it.  
The crossed the room and heard moaning – an anguished sound that evoked an unexpected pity from her breast.  
There in the heap was the owner of the sound. Covered in grayish black soot and earth laid the naked, shivering monster that was destined to be – her husband.  
“Bonnie?” he said, his voice barely audible above her own heartbeat. He sat up, as if to get to get a better look at her.  
Scanning her from head to toe, his expression relaxed.  
She’d spent so long hating him that she’d forgotten how handsome he was. Covered in ash, his gaze still stirred something inside her. She was no longer allowed to fight it. Her life now depended on it.  
“Welcome back Kai,” she said with a surprising amount of emotion.  
He scanned the room until his eyes locked on a worn out sofa that managed to survive the explosion.  
Kai stood without shame, drawing in a deep breath and coughing out dust. He breathed in again to clear his newly resurrected lungs. Bonnie watched as his bare chest rose and fell. The movement hypnotized her. She shook her head to gather her thoughts. She needed to regain composure and not be distracted by his dirty, yet perfectly sculpted form as he crossed the room and sat himself on the sofa.  
“I was going to ask if I was in Heaven or Hell, but judging by the look of this house, I assuming Hell,” he said, his smirk slowly rising from his lips as if he were trying to get Bonnie’s permission to use it.  
“You’re back,” she told him, trying not to look into his eyes.  
“Why did you bring me back?” he asked. Bonnie thought she detected some level of fear in his voice, but she quickly pushed the thought away.  
“I planned on killing you,” she said.  
He rose, noting the slight flush in her cheeks as he approached.  
“And…now?”  
Bonnie swallowed hard, missing the humming sensation of all that power she’d felt just moments ago. It remained inside her, but it was controlled – almost dormant. Without thinking, she reached out and touched Kai’s shoulder.  
The power inside flared up within her again. She understood his purpose now. Neither of them could survive with all that power locked inside their fragile human bodies. They needed to share it, to embrace it. They needed to feed on it. They needed to feed off each other.  
She finally answered his question when she accepted the answer herself.  
“…Now,” she said, trailing her fingers along his chest, “Now, I think need you.”  
Kai sighed, the smile spreading across his lips, finally touched his eyes now that he had Bonnie’s permission and invitation. He covered her hand with his and looked into her eyes.  
“Well, I suppose that settle’s it,” he said, “It’s Heaven.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie forced herself to keep her eyes on the road, but the naked man sitting next to her proved to be more of a distraction than she’d anticipated. He barely spoke. He didn’t need to. The rhythmic sound of his breathing just a few feet away was enough to make her clutch the steering wheel and pray she made it back into town without wrecking her car.  
Her revenge plan was shot to Hell thanks to a Bennett witch destiny that she neither asked for nor wanted. Killing him was no longer an option. There would be no epic battle in which she was allowed to save the day. There would be no torture to discover the truth of Kai’s sleeping spell. There was simply a sexy, evil man sitting in the car next to her - clad only in a ragged blanket taken from the witch mansion.  
Thoughts flooded her conscious mind as she made her way out of the woods and onto the streets of civilization. She should have left him behind, but there was no running water in the house. The structure was a shell for the most part. Bonnie chuckled at the realization that she felt like a shell too: existing, but not existing among the residents of Mystic Falls. She smiled. She nodded. She said ‘hi’ to the people around her, but the truth hit her with brute force: she was a stranger in her own hometown.  
“Penny for your thoughts,” he asked.  
Kai’s voice startled her. It took a few seconds for her to fully appreciate that she wasn’t alone any longer.  
She finally answered him, trying hard to prevent venom from lacing her voice as it usually did when they spoke to one another.  
“You don’t have a penny,” she said, shooting him a brief sideways glance.  
“Didn’t stop you from looking over here to check though, did it?” Kai chided.  
Bonnie forced back a smile. He somehow found a way to flirt with her, regardless of the situation. She still had no intention of letting her guard down around him.  
“Would you give it a rest, please? I’m trying to figure something out,” she added.  
“Like how you’re going to explain resurrecting and housing ‘The Evil One?” he noted.  
“Pretty much,” Bonnie said flatly.  
She pulled into the alley behind her grandmother’s house and ushered Kai inside. As he passed in front of her, she noted his scent. Although he was covered in soot and cinder, there was a distinct masculine smell to him so intoxicating that it forced her to inhale.  
Bonnie immediately chastised herself for the brief enjoyment she felt at breathing him in. She hurried him to the upstairs bathroom; then prepared a towel, washcloth, and shampoo so he could clean himself up.  
She made her way downstairs, searching for something to eat while she waited for him to finish. There was very little food in the house, but she managed to make some angel hair pasta and turkey sandwiches for dinner.  
The sound of running water in the upstairs bathroom soothed her. It meant she had company. She tried not to consider the gravity of bringing him back.  
Bonnie bit her bottom lip and continued to work. After nearly an hour, the water was still running. A strange sensation crept over her bones. What was taking him so long? Was he okay? Oh, God: She was actually worried about his welfare.  
She shook her head and waited a little longer for the shower to stop. It didn’t. She headed upstairs to check on his progress. Slowly opening the door, a rush of steam hit her in the face, so she closed her eyes and waited for it to clear. When she opened them, bare skin blocked her vision.  
Kai stood there with water still dripping from his hair. He toweled off in front of her as if he’d been doing it for years.  
It was official: He had no shame.  
Bonnie stood in silence, trying to form a coherent sentence in her mind, but it wasn’t working. He was flawless and she hated him for it. She tried not to look below his magnificent chest, but curiosity got the best of her.  
The quick glance at his manhood was enough to turn her lovely brown face a pretty shade of fuchsia.  
“I – uh. I was worried,” she stammered, “Um. Dinner’s ready.”  
“So is dessert,” Kai said, without missing a beat. His cocky attitude was evident, and he appeared to enjoy seeing the levelheaded Bonnie in complete disarray.  
He towel dried his hair and leaned into her. The heat of his damp body irradiated her skin as he moved in closer to whisper in her ear. His lips caressed her earlobe when he spoke.  
“You should feed me soon,” he warned, as he grazed his teeth against her neck while kissing it, “Otherwise I’m going to have to find something else tasty to eat.”  
Bonnie shivered at his light touch. She immediately backed away from him, hoping he couldn’t hear her heartbeat pick up speed. The urge to slap him was overwhelming. She had every intention of doing it, but her body betrayed her as it always did when Kai was around.  
“Come downstairs when you’re ready,” she managed to croak out, then turned away from him to head downstairs.  
Kai called after her.  
“Well, if you don’t find me some clothes, I’m going to have to eat naked,” he said, “Unless that’s what you want.”  
Bonnie hadn’t considered his need for clothes. She never thought he’d be around long enough for it to matter. Searching for ideas, she decided to loan him some clothes she’d purchased for her father that he never had the chance to wear.  
Kai huffed at the idea of wearing anything around her, but finally gave in and put on the pants and shirt, which were both entirely too large for him. Bonnie chuckled at his appearance.  
“Wow, just, wow,” she laughed, heading downstairs as he followed.  
“What, this isn’t sexy?” he asked, spinning around.  
“Not really. No,” she said.  
“You barely even looked,” he pointed out.

Bonnie ignored him and arranged the plates on the table. She felt an odd sensation creep over her – she was getting all domestic with Kai.  
It was surreal. She didn’t like it.  
“Just sit down, shut up, and eat your food,” she barked at him, pushing away the slightly warm and fuzzy feelings she was beginning to have for him.  
No matter what her ancestors told her, it couldn’t be true that she was supposed to bond with this person. He was conceited and self-righteous. He was arrogant and evil. He was nothing she needed; yet a part of her still wanted something from him.  
It must be the loneliness, Bonnie thought. She continued to tell herself that she was merely desperate for company and he provided that, at least for a while.  
Kai gnawed at his food like the caged animal he’d been for the better part of his adulthood. He left bits and pieces of food all over the tablecloth. Bonnie looked at him with a combination of disgust and amusement. It was a depressing truth. He had been caged, freed, caged again, freed, and then murdered. His devouring of food as if there was no tomorrow shouldn’t have been a surprise to her.  
The clock had struck 2 a.m. before Bonnie realized just how tired she was. The day had taken its toll on her, so she prepared herself for bed. She turned down the lights and headed upstairs, passing the spare bedroom on the way to another restless sleep.  
She noticed Kai’s light was on and, despite her better judgment, she decided to check on him. Bracing herself for an onslaught of flirtations, she was shocked to see him simply pacing back and forth in a pair of baggy sweatpants.  
“I know I’m going to regret asking you this, but what’s wrong?” she asked, pretending not to care.  
Kai looked her up and down with an expression that she had never seen on his face: fear. Well, it looked like fear. It could have been anything, but to the casual observer that didn’t know him, she guessed they would see fear.  
He continued to pace back and forth, without answering her.  
“Come on, tell me,” she continued.  
“I’m waiting,” he finally said.  
“For what?”  
“You wouldn’t get it and I doubt you’d care,” he said, turning away from her.  
Bonnie entered the room cautiously, but continued to press him for answers.  
“I think I’m smart enough to handle it,” she told him.  
He crossed the room to stand in front of her. If his intention was to be menacing, it wasn’t working. Bonnie stood her ground, suddenly feeling Emily’s presence within her.  
“Bonnie, this isn’t about being smart!” he yelled, breathing hard.  
“Then what is it about, Kai?” Bonnie said as her tone softened.  
He paused for a moment, appearing conflicted as to whether or not he should tell her.  
“I don’t know where I was. I don’t know what I was before ending up in that old house with you … I just know I don’t want to go back,” he said.  
“I’m not going to kill you, Kai,” she told him. She didn’t know if she believed her own words, but for some reason, she wanted him to believe it.  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
“That was your plan though: raise me from the dead, torture me, then kill me?” he said.  
Bonnie swallowed hard, feeling guilty for considering murder as a means to an end. That wasn’t who she was or who she wanted to be.  
“It was,” she admitted, “But I changed my mind.”  
His breathing slowed.  
“I’m not afraid of you. You couldn’t kill me before. I doubt you’d try now. I just don’t want to go back,” he said.  
“I understand,” she said, trying to soothe him. The sooner he felt better, the sooner she could go to bed without those pesky pangs of guilt that seemed crop up repeatedly.  
“Like hell you do,” he fired back, “You don’t know anything.”  
“Kai, I was alone on The Other Side, for months! Months! I watched my father get murdered in front of me and there was NOTHING I could do about it. I watched my friends laugh and be happy, move on with their lives, and I couldn’t even touch them -,” she cut herself off and walked away, turning around to prevent him from seeing her tears.  
“Bonnie…” he paused briefly, “Bonnie, you’re right, okay? The Other Side was shitty. But at least you could see…something or someone. I had darkness. I had pain, this unbelievable, unforgiving pain. So much, I just screamed; couldn’t stop. It wouldn’t go away. I could never get used to it. Sometimes I thought there was someone there with me, so I’d chase after the other screams I heard. But there was nothing. Just nothing.”  
Silence fell on the room again. Bonnie’s breath caught in her chest. She had an urge to hug him, but fought it.  
He walked to her and grabbed her by the arms. He immediately let her go as if he regretted the force he used.  
“I know why you brought me back, Bonnie, but I can’t help you,” he told her.  
“Why not?” she demanded.  
Kai shook his head.  
“I can’t tell you that,” he responded.  
“I can figure out a way to make you talk, one way or another,” Bonnie threatened.  
“So this is how it’s going to go, huh? I flirt with you. You threaten me. I get mean. You get defensive. I back off, you get judgmental – fuck, we might as well be married,” he chuckled, but there was no humor in his voice.  
Bonnie changed her tone, she backed out of the room to stand in the doorway, hoping leaning on the frame would help her steady her mind as well as her body.  
“Just, get some rest,” she said, “I will check on you in the morning.  
“You do need to know something though,” he started.  
“What’s that?”  
“I won’t go back there,” he added, “I will kill whoever tries to send me. Do you understand?”  
Bonnie nodded. She started to walk away, but stopped and turned back to him.  
“Even me?” she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
Kai drew in a deep breath and thought about it for a moment.  
“I’m not here to kill you Bonnie,” he said weakly.  
Too frightened to ask him any more questions, Bonnie finished her retreat.  
****  
Bonnie thought that having someone else in the house with her would stop her daily nightmares, but it didn’t. The images that burned in her head were of witnessing her father’s death. She watched as her dad ascended the stage in the town square and began to speak. Then a man who looked like Stefan appeared from out of nowhere. He stood next to Rudy, taking the microphone from him.  
Bonnie shook in horror as she watched this memory play out again. The crowd was again compelled into submission. They could not move. They could not stop him. They could not help her. She ran helplessly toward her father in slow motion. She knew what would come next. Silas would slice her father’s throat right in front of her.  
Bonnie’s screams were silent. Tears burned her eyes and cheeks, and she fell to the ground. She couldn’t look away.  
But the scene changed. Silas was thrown across the stage. Bonnie couldn’t understand how it was possible since she had no powers as a ghost. She looked up and saw Kai standing on the stage several feet from her father.  
No one in the crowd appeared to notice her, but Kai did. He reached down and led her up on stage.  
“Go on,” he said, pushing her toward Rudy, “Say goodbye to your dad the right way.”  
Bonnie shook her head.  
“No, no. This isn’t how it happened,” she told him.  
“You told me,” Kai said, “But you deserve the goodbye you never got.”  
Bonnie began to weep. Over the years, she and her father had finally come to terms with one another. He’d finally accepted her existence as a witch and was proud of her accomplishments. She’d accepted that he loved her and wanted to keep her safe, no matter how much power she possessed.  
She flew into her father’s arms and told her dad that she was going to be okay.  
“That’s all any father wants to know, Bonnie,” Rudy said, “I love you sweetheart.”  
Rudy walked off the stage and into an oval of light. Bonnie then turned to Kai in her dream.  
“Thank you,” she told him.  
Bonnie’s eyes flickered open. Kai was lying in bed with her. Instead of anger at his presence, she felt grateful at what he’d done for her in her dream.  
“Thank you,” she repeated – this time in the conscious world.  
“Well, I owed you…resurrection spell and all,” Kai said, smiling cautiously at her.  
He sat up slowly and, as he did, and painful loneliness set in on Bonnie.  
“You – you don’t have to leave,” she said. Her own words surprised her.  
Kai frowned, his look of disbelief so amusing to Bonnie that she began to laugh despite the tears she had just shed for her dad.  
“Is this a trick?” he asked.  
“No,” she answered, patting the covers and inviting him to sit down.  
He wasn’t as terrifying as he had been before, but she was still skeptical about him staying in the room with her. His presence did, however, have advantages. If he could enter her dreams, perhaps he could stop the nightmares.  
Kai began to check under the covers and pillows.  
“What is your problem,” she asked.  
He held up his hands.  
“Just checking for any weaponry you might use against me,” he said with a smile that made her heart drop.  
“How do you do that – the dream jumping thing,” Bonnie inquired.  
“If you promise not to kill me, I’ll teach you,” he said looking down at the bed, “Over the covers or under?”  
“Over!” she said.  
Kai obeyed, sliding onto the bed next to her. They were more than a foot apart but she could still feel the warmth of his body. It was comforting and unsettling at the same time.  
Bonnie wanted to be held, to feel like she mattered to someone, but having Kai be the person to do it unnerved her. She missed being touched, being held, being kissed, being loved. She didn’t expect him to feel anything for her, but the least he could do was help fill the void.  
The moon cast a faint blue glow into the room.  
“I’m not going to hurt you if that’s what you’re worried about” Kai whispered, looking into her eyes.  
His gaze startled her: not because he was threatening, but because he was genuinely being kind. She didn’t know how to respond to that.  
She scanned his form in the moonlight. Her eyes surveyed him from his disheveled black hair to his full lips, to his strong arms.  
Bonnie needed to be held, even if she had to snuggle next to a monster to feel safe. She needed it so badly her skin ached.  
She looked back at him feeling the need to say something, but unable to find the best words to describe it. She opened her mouth, but closed it immediately.  
“Come here,” he said, reaching out an arm.  
Kai waited for her to scoot next to him and after a few awkward moments, she did. He tentatively wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his chest.  
Bonnie felt his heartbeat go up, and then slow to a more even pace. She knew hers was doing the same.  
“Thank you,” she said.  
“Don’t mention it,” he said back.  
Without thinking, she wrapped her arm around his chest. Kai hesitated for a moment, looking down at her with skepticism, then placed an arm around her waist.  
His look of curiosity made her laugh out loud in spite of herself.  
“What?” she asked.  
“What – What is this by the way?”  
“What’s what?”  
“This, lying in bed wrapped around one another – thing. Don’t get me wrong; I actually think I like it. I’m just wondering what it’s called.”  
Bonnie almost choked on her words before she spoke them.  
“Normal people call it cuddling,” she answered.  
“And this is all you do…just lie here?” Kai continued his inquiry.  
“Well, yeah –“ she said, trying to hide her enjoyment at his fascination with something that appeared to be so basic: human contact.  
“I’m feeling warm and kind of – I don’t know – tingly. Is that normal?” he asked.  
“Probably not for you, no,” she answered. She buried her face in his shoulder so he couldn’t see her expression. She was letting down her guard and it terrified her.  
He drew in a deep breath and squeezed her.  
“But you like it, right? You miss it?”  
“Yeah, I do,” she admitted.  
A brief silence fell between them before he spoke again.  
“Well, hurry up and go to sleep before I say something nice,” he looked down at her and smiled – a wicked, knowing grin that she hated up until that moment.  
“Oh. Go ahead and say something nice,” Bonnie prodded, “It might scare me enough to kill me.”  
“Fine,” he looked down at her, stroking her cheek, “ You are a beautiful woman, Bonnie Bennett,” he said quietly, “Now go to sleep before I start sounding like a jackass again.”  
She simply nodded. She had no words. Her heart felt like it stopped, but she didn’t die.  
Instead, Bonnie fell asleep in his arms.  
She awoke a few hours later to a warm aching feeling she’d never had before. The foreign sensation was both intense and intoxicating – she was drunk off of it.  
She tossed. She turned. Nothing would quiet the sensation, and it was growing. Her eyes opened to see Kai sleeping next to her. She had rolled away from him in her sleep.  
Bonnie returned to lying on his shoulder, but the feelings she had grew more intense. She needed something from him and it terrified her to think that he could be the only one to fix it.  
He looked so normal there next to her in the dark. So harmless. Her breathing picked up and something inside of her begged her touch him – so she did. She let her fingers graze across the exposed skin of his stomach where his t-shirt was riding up.  
More – her body cried out, but it was wrong. She didn’t like him. She wanted him dead several hours ago. Yet one touch wasn’t going to be enough.  
Bonnie feared she was being manipulated somehow. The sudden urge to seduce Kai or be seduced by him should have repulsed her.  
But the panting she was doing wouldn’t stop. She shook his shoulder to wake him, desperate for his help. She didn’t know if she was more frightened that he would take advantage of it, or if he would reject her for sport.  
“Kai,” she said as she shook him.  
He groaned a little then answered.  
“What, What!” he said, not really opening his eyes.  
“Please, wake up!” she begged. The sensation was unbearable.  
He finally turned to her and appeared shocked at what he saw.  
“What’s wrong? Are you sick or something?” he asked, brushing the hair from her face and looking at the beads of sweat along her forehead.  
Bonnie suddenly lost her words. His genuine sincerity for her well being, coupled with his unnecessarily handsome face, added to her own uncontrollable desire – it was just too much for her to handle.  
“Would it completely freak you out if I told you I needed you to kiss me,” she asked him, hoping her seriousness would prevent him from turning the situation into a joke.  
“Are you kidding?” Kai responded.  
“No, I mean it,” she told him.  
“Yeah it does freak me out,” he said, “But that’s not gonna stop me.”  
Kai grabbed her face and kissed her mouth with passionate uncertainty. He held onto the base of her neck, while pulling her against his chest with his free hand. He caressed her back and left a trail of scorching kisses down her jaw to her collarbone.  
Bonnie’s need only increased by his surprisingly respectful treatment of her body.  
“Why are you being so gentle?” she asked, panting with the intensity of a command.  
“What,” he said breathlessly, caught up in the euphoria. He continued to plant torturous kisses on every inch of her exposed skin.  
“Kai, you can’t hold back,” she pleaded, “There’s something wrong with me.”  
“Nothing’s wrong with you,” he said into her neck as he ran his hands down her arms.  
It took all her strength to pull him away from her screaming body, but she did because she needed to look him in the eye before she said it.  
“Please,” begged Bonnie.  
“Bon, I’m a hybrid vampire witch that hasn’t done this in 20 years. Everything in me is stronger now. My muscles. My power. I mean it,” he warned, “I might actually kill you.”  
She yanked at his shirt until it fell from his shoulders, exposing the perfectly sinful body she was craving with a fierceness she’d never felt before.  
“As if I’m afraid to die,” snapped back.  
She grabbed him by the waist and kissed him hard, as if each caress of her lips relieved some of the intense sexual pressure she was feeling. He tore the pajama shirt from her body as she ripped his sweatpants to shreds.  
Bonnie needed him. It wasn’t just desire. It sure as hell wasn’t love. It was something that felt supernatural.  
He stroked every inch of her body until she was on fire. He wasn’t siphoning magic from her. It felt as if he was, in some way, giving her some of his power.  
Uncertainty still remained on his handsome face as he hovered over her for what felt like eternity. His eyes devoured her body as if he were trying to map out the best way to tease her, please her, drive her insane, and then give them both what they wanted.  
His gaze did things to her insides that made her writhe violently on the bed. Kai dipped his head down, and began kissing up her left thigh and down her right. He looked up into her eyes, and vampire veins began to show. Bonnie’s breathing ceased and he stopped moving.  
Kai swallowed and looked away.  
“It’s okay,” she reassured him.  
He nodded in acknowledgement, and continued kissing up her body until he reached her breasts. He gave careful attention to every inch of them: nibbling, kissing and licking until Bonnie thought she’d pass out.  
Kai reached her chin, and then kissed up to her earlobe.  
“Still sure?” he asked.  
“Yes,” she answered.  
Kai slipped inside her quivering folds as she dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades. His movement was deliberately slow – to the point of pleasurable agony. Perhaps he was being cautious. Perhaps he was trying to tease her. Regardless of his intentions, wanted him to pick up the pace, but he didn’t oblige her. He kept his steady rhythm as he kissed her lips so softly her eyes rolled back into her head.  
Bonnie wanted to scream, but there wasn’t enough air left in her lungs. She moaned. She sighed. She whispered his name when he freed her mouth long enough to speak it.  
The desire coiled within her so tightly she thought she’d explode and catch the house on fire.  
“Kai, please,” she begged him again.  
He sped up only slightly as he pulled away from kissing her to look in her eyes. She noticed that his eyes had darkened and his fangs were beginning to show.  
“Bonnie, I need to…” he started.  
“It’s okay. Do it,” she assured him.  
Kai nodded, then pressed his mouth to her neck, biting down hard enough to break the skin, but gently enough not to cause damage to her flesh. He moaned loudly in her ear as Bonnie screamed through both her release as well as his.  
He freed her neck, but continued to pant into her shoulder.  
Bonnie didn’t realize that she was gripping him so tightly that she’d drawn blood.  
He finally pulled away from her as sunlight broke through the windows, casting bright yellow light throughout the room.  
Kai looked at her wounded neck rubbing the small puncture wounds he’d made.  
“I’m – I’m sorry about that. Do you want me to fix it,” he started to bite down on his wrist, but she stopped him.  
“No, I’m okay,” she said as she rolled over to face him, “I just don’t know what this means.”  
Kai shot her a wicked grin as he stroked her back lightly.  
“Oh yes you do,” Kai said.  
“Well, I suppose that settle’s it,” she said, winking at him, “It’s Heaven.”


	3. Chapter 3

Resurrection: Part Three  
By V. C. Turner

Bonnie awoke feeling refreshed for the first time in months. The sun cascaded in her room, bathing it in light. A gentle breeze caressed the curtains flying in and out of her windows. For a moment, she felt happy.  
Then the reality paid her a frightening visit. She turned over in the bed to notice Kai had gone.   
She’d resurrected the monster, slept with him, and then allowed him to leave her home unsupervised. The havoc he could wreak upon the town – she didn’t want to think about it.   
She launched her naked body out of bed, throwing on short robe she’d grabbed her from her dresser and then ran downstairs.   
Panic set in quickly. Since she never disclosed her original plan for Kai, so no one would be prepared if he showed up seeking revenge.   
She hit the bottom of the stairs with a loud thud only to see him standing in the kitchen casually unpacking bags of groceries and clothes.   
Dressed in a light blue t-shirt and black jeans, the gorgeous killer looked quite comfortable in her house.   
Relieved, she took in a deep breath and calmly walked toward him.  
“Where did you get all this?” she asked.  
“Are you sure you want to know?”  
“It depends: Did anybody die during your little shopping spree?”  
Kai paused for a moment, as if he were considering her question.  
“You have to think about it!” she said.  
Kai laughed in response as he continued to stock her shelves and the fridge.   
“You know, the first thing we need to do is get you a sense of humor. You are way too tense for someone who got lucky last night … and this morning,” he smirked.  
Bonnie shook her head, and then pulled out a kitchen chair to sit down.   
“Kai, listen –“  
“Stop! Don’t you dare feel guilty about it.”  
“I don’t!”  
“Yes you do,” he retorted, “You’ve got that ‘I had sex with a bad guy so that makes me bad too’ look on your face. Stop it!”  
She started to speak, then considered his words. He wasn’t being mean. He was simply being honest.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize either,” he added, “You don’t have a anything to be sorry about. In fact, you have a few things to be proud of – I mean, who would have thought between the two of us, you’d be the biter?”  
Bonnie blushed as she headed to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. In an instant, she felt Kai standing behind her. The heat returned, just as intense as it had been the night before. Her heart raced. Her breath quickened. She had no control over what he was doing to her, nor did she truly want control.   
Every nerve on her skin came alive as he placed his hands on her hips. She felt his warmth through the thin fabric of her robe. Her rational mind should have taken hold, but she’d packed it away more than 12 hours ago when she first felt his mouth on hers.  
Bonnie wondered how could she feel this way about someone who had been so horrible to her? He’d shot her with a crossbow. He chased her. He choked her. He’d stabbed her. He abandoned her in the prison world that drove her to the point of attempting suicide.  
He was evil. There was no question about that.   
She had no reason to trust him, yet she allowed him to touch her in the most intimate ways.   
She asked herself if Kai had placed a spell on her. There had to be some mystical force behind her attraction to him because her brain hated exactly what her body needed.   
As far as her heart … to hell with her heart. It wasn’t important and having one had never served her in the past. She had sacrificed and died for those she loved and called friend, and still she remained alone. She had no family. She had nothing other than the cold reality of finally being given the gift of life - only to have few reasons to live.  
She played the role of reliable Bonnie for far too long without doing anything for herself. She’d lost so much – too much. She deserved something for herself; even if that something was with Kai.  
“Hungry,” he said as he slipped his hands beneath her robe, touching her bare skin.  
“Not – not really,” she whimpered, leaning back into him.  
If this is wrong, fuck wrong, Bonnie thought. She deserved wrong! Being good all her life gotten her nowhere.  
She turned around and looked for something in his eyes. She didn’t have to seek out his desire: it was there, yet something else dwelled behind that she could not recognize. It was warmer and gentler than desire, but she pushed those thoughts away. She wasn’t ready for him to mean anything more than being her own sexual carnival ride.  
“Are you going to stare at me, or are you gonna kiss me?” she asked him, in a sultry tone.  
His eyebrows lifted in surprised at her boldness. He then untied her robe, opening it up and drinking in her naked flesh. A satisfied smile broke across his face before he spoke.  
“Well, I do like staring at you,” Kai told her, scanning her curves with fond appreciation.   
He then leaned in and kissed her softly as he took the pads of his thumbs and rubbed them gently against her exposed nipples.   
Bonnie moaned into Kai’s mouth as she pulled his shirt out of his jeans and yanked him closer.  
“This isn’t fair,” she told him, tugging at his shirt.  
Kai smiled, then yanked it over his head before kissing her again. His hands caressed her breasts, her back, her stomach. He appeared to be aching for her as much as she had been for him.   
She unbuttoned his pants and they fell to the kitchen floor, where he kicked them off along with his boxer briefs.   
Desperate moans escaped Bonnie’s mouth and echoed against the kitchen walls as Kai kissed her neck and dug his fingers into her hips so he could lift her onto the counter. She needed him right then and there. Her heart thudded in her ears so loudly that she couldn’t hear how much noise she made, yet she didn’t care at that point if the neighbors were getting an earful.  
A sudden knock on the front door interrupted them. Kai swore, but didn’t move. Bonnie hoped the intruder would go away when she didn’t answer, but she wasn’t that lucky.  
“Bonnie?!” Caroline called in her usual sweet, sing-song voice, “Are you in there?”  
“I really, truly, hate her,” Kai said, panting into Bonnie’s ear.   
“Right now, so do I,” she told him.  
Caroline knocked again as Bonnie retied her robe and headed to the door.  
She ripped it open and glared at her childhood friend.  
“What!” Bonnie said through gritted teeth.   
“I was - worried,” Caroline stated as she looked Bonnie up and down.   
“Well, I’m fine and I’m – busy,” Bonnie added, looking behind her as Kai made his way to the living room sofa without Caroline’s detection.  
“Busy with what?” asked Caroline.  
Bonnie’s rage was palpable. How dare Caroline assume that she had nothing to do on a Saturday?  
“Busy with a whole lot of ‘none of your damn business’,” Bonnie retorted.  
“Bonnie, what’s gotten into you?” Caroline asked.  
“Unfortunately nothing because you’re still standing on my porch,” Bonnie snapped back, “I have company.”  
“Oh. Ok, relax. Sorry!” Caroline stated, trying to peer behind Bonnie’s shoulder.  
“Stop looking!” Bonnie demanded.  
“Tell me who he is,” Caroline pleaded.  
“No!”  
“Oh, come on Bonnie, please,” she said.  
“HE is none of your business,” Bonnie said as she shoved her friend off the porch.  
“Ok, fine – go have fun with ‘Random mystery guy’,” she huffed, then turned around and headed for her car.  
Bonnie slammed the door and growled as she turned around to see Kai watching her.   
“She’s still out there you know,” he told her.  
“What?”  
“Yep. I can hear her on the phone in her car,” he added, “She’s talking to Damon about you suddenly becoming selfish.”  
“Me, selfish?”  
Kai nodded.  
“You know I could just –” Kai snapped his fingers.  
“You’re not snapping her neck Kai!” she begged him, even though she briefly considered letting him.  
“You sure?” he smirked back at her.   
“I’m – kind of sure,” she told him.  
Caroline’s interruption did give Bonnie the realization that she was ignoring her hunger for actual food. She took advantage of her momentary lapse into sanity to fill her stomach.   
She later headed to the shower, allowing the day to fully sink in. She still had no plans on how to move forward with her life knowing that Kai was destined to be a part of it.   
Bonnie didn’t intend to develop feelings for him. She wanted his body and possibly his protection. That was all.  
She readied herself for bed as she usually did: brushing her hair and applying lotion. The knock on her bedroom door startled her. She didn’t if she’d ever get used to someone being in the house with her.   
Bonnie opened the door to find Kai standing there fully dressed with his jacket on.  
“Come on,” he grabbed her hand, “I want to show you something.”  
She barely had time to put on a pair of yoga pants before he was leading her outside into the cover of night.  
As they walked down the street, a car passed by. Kai placed his arm around Bonnie’s shoulder and turned away from the headlights in an attempt to keep his face hidden. For a brief moment, the sensation of walking down the street being held by someone thrilled her.   
Then she remembered who it was, and her heart soon sank into her canvas shoes.   
After a few minutes, they came upon a large tree sitting cattycorner to one of her neighbor’s houses.   
“What if someone sees you…sees us?” she asked.  
He pushed her against the tree pressing his forehead against hers.   
“We’re just two lovers out for a midnight stroll,’ he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose. She grabbed his open jacket and held it for a moment.  
Bonnie parted her lips slightly and sighed.   
Kai chose that moment to kiss her; holding her waist firmly as if he feared she’d run away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It wasn’t about sex, just longing. She needed to feel like someone on earth loved her: even if it was a lie.   
He reluctantly pulled back.  
“It’s kind of a shame: in another life, this moment would have been romantic,” she told him.  
His wounded expression was obvious, but he shifted gears quickly.  
“Listen,” he whispered in her ear.  
“To what?”  
“Everything,” he added, “The night. What do you hear?”  
“I don’t have vamp hearing, Kai. I can’t hear what you can,” she told him.  
“Listen anyway, go on,” he urged.  
Bonnie closed her eyes and listened to her neighborhood noises. She heard the buzzing of insects, the sounds of a few cars passing on the street, and a few television sets.  
“What am I listening for,” she asked.  
“Snoring,” he answered.  
She opened her eyes.  
“We’re dream jumping?” she asked.  
Kai nodded.  
“Lesson one: listen – not to the outside world,” he said, turning her around to face darkened house and touching her chest lightly, “Hear the rhythm of your heartbeat – feel it. Get used to it. Memorize it.”   
Bonnie did as instructed. She focused on her heart. It was beating faster than normal due to his closeness, but she finally steadied it to a nice, comfortable pace.  
“Now, I want you to focus on that house over here – who is it?” he asked her.  
Kai pointed to a white A-frame home that sat across the street.   
“Mr. and Mrs. Danbury.”  
“Do you know them well?”  
“I guess,” she answered, “They used to babysit me when I was little.”  
“Good, so listen,” he directed.  
“I can’t do that,” she insisted.  
“Yes you can,” he told her, lifting her shirt and touching her waist with his bare hands.   
Bonnie channeled Kai’s magic, feeling it flow through her with intense heat. She listened. In a few seconds, she had it. She actually heard her neighbors from across the street. They were sleeping. She listened to Mrs. Danbury’s breathing.  
She nodded.  
“Match your heartbeat to hers. Match your breathing to hers,” he continued, “You have to be in sync to do it.”  
Bonnie tried. She soon found the woman’s rhythm and matched hers to it.  
“Now, listen go inside her mind. See it. Picture it. What is she dreaming about?”  
Bonnie saw her middle-aged neighbor asleep in her bed. Mrs. Danbury wore a set of foam curlers in her hair and was wrapped in a light blue quilt. She focused her mind – seeing past the woman’s curlers, past the hair, past the skin. She opened up her mind and the vision of a young child running at her appeared.   
Shocked at her success, Bonnie quickly pulled herself out of Mrs. Danbury’s mind.  
She shook her head.   
“That was –“ she started  
“Freaky? Yeah. It usually is the first time you do it,” he said, “Come on. That was good for your first try. Now let’s head back to the house.”  
Bonnie walked closely next to Kai, his warmth gave her a strange comfort. His presence in her life brought a sense of peace that was ironic since he had brought her so much destruction in his previous existence.  
She allowed him to get a few paces in front of her before he turned around.  
“What’s wrong? You’re not going to stab me in the back again, are you?”  
Slightly offended by his suggestion, she took a deep breath before answering.  
“I didn’t plan on it, but I could bust a blood vessel or two in your brain if you don’t behave,” she noted.  
“Ouch,” he said, walking backwards with a cockiness that was both annoying and seductive at the same time.  
“Sorry, just being cautious. You understand?”  
“I do,” he told her.  
Kai stopped suddenly and Bonnie walked into his chest.  
“If you want me to, I could lie and tell you I’m not evil. That I don’t think about killing. But the truth is I do. I still feel it – that urge inside of me,” he confessed.   
“So why don’t you just give into it?” she asked, her brow furrowing, awaiting some snide answer.  
“Your family didn’t help me come back just so I could go back to the way I was,” he said.  
Bonnie looked down at her shoes, then back up into his eyes.   
“Fair enough,” she added, walking past him toward the house. A part of her wished his change in manner had to do with her.  
He caught up with her on the porch as she placed her key in the door.  
Kai reached for her hand and turned her around. Cupping her face in his hands, he spoke softly to her.  
“I know deep down you hate me. I’m not asking you to stop. Just let me –“ he started, but didn’t finish.   
The whistle of something slicing through the night air pierced her ears. His movement was faster than she’d ever seen from any other vampire. He grabbed the arrow being fired at him, and stood protectively in front of Bonnie.  
Two Heretics stood on the street in front of Bonnie’s house. One, a woman clad on all black, held a crossbow in her hands, her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. She smiled as if she didn’t expect to hit Kai; just get his undivided attention.   
The other, a man with white hair, wearing a leather trench coat, lifted his hand as the wind whipped violently in the trees along the street.   
Bonnie saw Kai’s eyes darken as he turned to her, his vampire veins showing. His voice entered into a low timbre.  
“Get in the house, Bonnie!” he yelled, “Now!”   
Bonnie shook her head.  
“Let me help,” she insisted.   
“I mean it! Cast a spell on the house so no one can get in,” he said, not wanting to take no for an answer.   
“I am not leaving you out here!” she told him, shocked at her own protectiveness of a man who nearly let her die several months earlier.   
Kai’s scowl at her defiance was brief, but powerful.  
“Fine,” he conceded, turning to face their attackers, “Not to be sexist, but if you don’t mind taking out the girl.”  
“Understood,” Bonnie told him.   
They stood back to back, channeling each others magic as the heretics attempted to rush the house.   
The woman in black launched another arrow toward Bonnie, who reversed its course, sending it back to the heretic so it impaled her in the neck. She then used her magic to send part of a picket fence through other woman’s chest.  
The woman fell to the ground, then disintegrated into dust.   
Kai flew at the male heretic, knocking them both down. They landed blow after blow against one another; with neither gaining the upper hand. Kai wrapped hands around the other heretic’s throat, and squeezed. The heretic raised his hand, using magic to throw Kai across the yard and into a tree.   
Kai landed hard, sending bark flying in all directions. Then he vanished. For a moment Bonnie thought he’d abandoned her – again.  
Anger settled into her soul as the male heretic stood to face her.   
“Looks like it’s just you and me,” the man said, “I can’t wait to kill the last Bennett witch.”  
Feeling the power of every one of her ancestors running through her veins, Bonnie readied herself to fight.  
At that moment, Kai reappeared behind the heretic.  
“Not my Bennett witch!” Kai said, ripping the head off the heretic’s shoulders.   
Bonnie exhaled. She tried to level the emotions she was feeling: anger, fear, pride.   
“Damn, that did feel good,” Kai added with a wicked grin.  
The scene playing out in front of her was eerily familiar.   
Several months before, Kai had taken her to the brink of death and watched as she laid gasping for air among the others he’d sent to their deaths.   
How could she forgive someone like that? How had she forgotten what he’d done to her?   
She turned to him, feeling the rage and guilt build within her like a storm. Kai’s smile dissipated instantly once he noticed her expression. He looked down at the dead heretic, then back at Bonnie.  
As if he could read her mind, he took a step toward her, then fell to his knees in agony. Bonnie used her magic to shoot pain through his body.  
“Bon, what the hell are you doing?” he said, straining against the agony to get the words out.  
“I have every reason to hate you Kai,” she told him, walking toward him as he writhed on the ground.  
“Ahh. I know,” he said, looking up at her.  
“So, give me a reason – damn it. One reason why I shouldn’t,” Bonnie yelled, releasing him from her spell.  
Kai’s heavy breathing slowed, and he finally stood to face her.  
“You know the answer to that question, you just don’t want to admit it,” he said calmly.  
Bonnie swallowed hard. She didn’t want him to say it. It would be too strange coming from his lips. She backed away from him; not in fear, but in disbelief. There was no reason for him to care about her. There was no reason for him to want to keep her safe.   
He’d done so much to call himself her enemy.   
“You don’t,” she told him, shaking her head as the words spilling out of her.  
“Look, we don’t have time to fight about this,” he said, wiping some dirt from her face, “They know I’m back and they know you’re here. We need to go.”  
Bonnie nodded, then headed into the house to pack.   
****  
Bonnie tossed a suitcase and duffel bag into the back seat of her car, leaving Kai in the house to pack up some food for the trip. They were going to stop by the Witch Mansion on their way out of town, then head to her father’s old apartment in the morning.  
She didn’t notice him walking up behind her, but she wasn’t afraid. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear before he spoke.  
“So who’s the mystery guy you’ve been screwing around with?” a deep voice asked.  
On instinct, Bonnie spun around and kneed him in the groin, sending him back three feet from where she was standing. She was able to get a good look at him before she answered.  
“Damon, what the hell are you doing here?” she demanded.   
“Checking in on you, that’s all,” he added, “You don’t call. You don’t visit.”  
“I’m sorry,” she said sarcastically, “I didn’t know I was obligated to check in with you.”   
“You’re not – Just showing a little friendly concern for the woman Elena sacrificed 60 years of her life for,” he retorted in his usual snide manner.   
Bonnie felt nothing but rage at Damon’s millionth attempt at a guilt trip. After all she had sacrificed for the good of the Salvatores and the Gilberts, he had no right to try laying yet another guilt trip on her.  
“Damon, it’s none of your business,” she told him.  
“He must be pretty important for you to just run off with the guy just when we need you the most,” he snapped.  
“ ‘We need you?’ – Good God Damon, you’d think that was my last name: Bonnie ‘We Need You’,” she huffed, “Just when I thought I’d left my prison world.”  
Bonnie turned her back on him and headed to the driver’s side door to toss in her purse.   
Damon used vampire speed to pull her away from the car, slam the door and pin her shoulders against the vehicle. His face was so close to hers, the heat of his breath burned her face.   
Bonnie noticed the desperate expression on his face. It wasn’t anger. It was fear. She’d never seen Damon frightened. She’d seen just about every other emotion cross his face, but never fear and desperation.   
He loosened the grip he had on her shoulders, then looked down at her.  
“Come on Bon Bon. I need you,” he said.  
“For what? A spell. My blood. Please tell me, since apparently I’m your full service, 24-hour, witch pharmacy,” she shouted back at him.  
Damon stroked her left cheek and took another step toward her.  
“I don’t need a spell, Bon,” Damon said, “I actually miss you being around, and I want to meet the new guy taking you away.”  
Bonnie watched as Damon’s body was ripped away from her and flew against the back porch. The back window shattered as the glass fell on his head.   
She could feel vampire level testosterone irradiating off of both of them.  
Damon shook his head to clear his vision before staring up at his attacker.  
Kai stood in front of him, then knelt down to eye level.  
“I’m the new guy,” Kai stated casually, “And you should try harder to keep your hands to yourself.”  
Damon’s look of shock would have been humorous in any other situation, but there was nothing funny about the fact that the last time the two men faced each other, death followed.   
“How the hell are you here?!” Damon choked out, “Last time I saw you, you looked like the headless horseman without the damned horse.”  
Bonnie knew Damon was buying time and gathering his strength before lopping Kai’s head off a second time. She couldn’t bear seeing that again. She couldn’t handle losing either of them. For one brief, ironic moment, she felt as Elena must have when her friend was torn between Stefan and Damon.   
She sprinted toward them, pulling Kai backward.   
“Don’t hurt him,” she begged.  
“I promise I won’t hurt a hair on his pretty little head,” Kai smirked.   
“I’m serious,” Bonnie insisted.  
“Fine,” he conceded, “I promise I won’t remove his pretty little head either.”  
“Kai?” she glared at him.  
Damon stood up and walked toward Bonnie and Kai.  
Bonnie stood between them.   
“Damon – No!” she warned.  
“You brought him back?! Why the hell did you do that?" Damon yelled.   
“The Bennett witches brought me back,” Kai pointed out.  
“What are you doing with Bonnie,” Damon demanded.  
“Wow, full of questions aren’t we?” Kai joked.  
Damon turned to Bonnie.  
“What is wrong with you?! Why would you go anywhere with this psychopath?” he asked.  
“We’re leaving town before the Heretics and your mother decide to attack again,” Bonnie told him.  
“You want to run: Go for it. Not with him. He doesn’t deserve to breathe. He sure as shit doesn’t deserve you,” said Damon.  
“And who does? Tell me Damon: Who’s still alive to give a damn about me? I guess you can’t answer that question because my grams, my father, my mother, they’re all gone either dead or gone because of all of you!”   
Bonnie couldn’t believe the words escaping her lips, but they were harsh truths that somehow found their way to the surface.  
Damon launched himself at Kai, smashing him against the Bonnie’s car.  
“You’re not taking her,” Damon threatened.  
“I don’t think you have a say,” Kai bit back.  
“And I don’t think you have a right to touch her,” Damon answered.  
Kai drew in a deep breath and Bonnie waited for the fight to start. It didn’t.  
“I love her Damon,” Kai said, and then turned to Bonnie, “Not quite how I wanted to put it out there, but…since the cat is out of the proverbial bag.”  
Bonnie stood shocked into silence. Her mouth hung open and tears began to fill her eyes. She didn’t expect to hear it from anyone, much less Kai. How could he feel that way after all he’d done?  
Damon anger exploded. He grabbed Kai by the throat.  
“Don’t you ever say that about her. You don’t know the meaning of the fucking word,” Damon said.  
“Actually I do. I looked it up. Internet. Very helpful,” Kai bantered back. His mood shifted once he looked at Bonnie.  
“Let him go Damon!” Bonnie shouted.  
“No,” Damon said.  
“Now,” stated Bonnie.   
“Bonnie, don’t leave with him,” Damon begged.   
“I’d rather be with someone that loves me than people who use me,” she insisted, “I don’t have a reason to stay.”  
Damon waited before responding.  
“FINE! Tell this douchebag to break the spell with you and Elena,” Damon screamed.   
“I can’t!” Kai answered.  
“Like hell you can’t,” Damon pulled out a sharp piece of wood he was hiding, “You’re gonna tell me now you little bastard, or I’ll kill your ass again,” said Damon.  
Kai appeared indifferent to Damon’s threat. He looked down at the makeshift stake, then back at Damon.   
“You don’t get it do you. Fine. I’ll dumb it down,” Kai started, “Some spells are bound by the witch that casts them; meaning if that witch dies, the spell is broken.”  
“So why didn’t Elena wake up when I killed you?” Damon asked.  
“Because the linking spell was never bound to me, Damon,” Kai said casually, ‘The Bennett witches made sure of that.”  
“Then who? Who do I have to kill to break the spell without Bonnie or Elena dying?” Damon asked.  
Kai answered with a single word.  
“Stefan.”


	4. Chapter 4

Resurrection: Chapter Four  
By V.C. Turner

Damon threw his phone against the brick wall with enough force to shatter the expensive device into pieces slightly larger than dust. She wasn’t answering him. No phone calls. No texts. Nothing. He thought after all they’d been through, she’d at least give him the courtesy of letting him know she’d arrived safely at God Knows Where with the resurrected bastard son of Satan.   
To bring Kai back, of all the people she could have witchy woo wooed back into existence - it just made no damned sense. She never even told him what she was planning, but then again, he would have stopped her. He could have tied her up, locked her in the basement, or something other than just sit by and allow her to raise the dead and then just disappear.  
She had no right to leave him. He had finally come to terms with waiting for Elena while Bonnie lived her life. But she owed him. He didn’t just save her for Elena. He saved her for himself. She was his friend, too.   
How could he protect her if she was going to be absent from his life?   
Protect Bonnie. The thought made Damon chuckle a bit. Though he had promised Emily Bennett that he’d protect her descendants, Bonnie was more than a promise. Of all the people he called friend, Bonnie always accepted and acknowledged him for who he was: the bad, the good, the impulsive bastard of a vampire that cared so much it hurt everyone around him. She wasn’t looking to change or save him. There was no pretending with her, which is part of the reason she frustrated him so much. He had no choice but to be honest.   
Damon’s anger rekindled. She’d abandoned him and worst of all, he missed her for it. He broke one of the barstools in the kitchen and threw it into the fireplace, the loud clash resonating throughout the house.  
As he picked up a second stool, Stefan calmly walked into the room and Damon was quickly reminded of Kai’s insistence that killing Stefan was the only way to break the spell and save both Bonnie and Elena. Killing his brother wasn’t an option. He was stuck – which was a place Damon hated being.  
“Well, I see you’re finding new ways to redecorate,” Stefan said as he picked up a shard of wood and tossed it into the flames.  
“What can I do for you brother?” Damon asked.  
“Well, you can start by not trashing the house, again,” Stefan answered.  
“I’m just letting out a little healthy rage, that’s all,” said Damon.  
“Look Damon, I know you miss her –“ Stefan began.  
“It’s not just that, Damn it. She didn’t goodbye and I don’t even know where she is.”  
“Of course you do. Elena’s in the crypt, why would you ...,” Stefan appeared to be considering his words carefully, “You mean Bonnie, don’t you?”  
Damon’s look of guilt stunned Stefan into silence.  
“Yeah,” Damon said in a voice only slightly above a whisper.  
“Hey, what is really going on between you two?” asked Stefan.  
Damon picked up another stool to toss into the fire, but his brother snatched it from his hands.   
“Nothing, okay. Nothing is going on,” Damon answered.  
“Well, that may be true, but you’re acting like it’s more than nothing. I haven’t seen you like this in a while,” Stefan said, “Wait a minute…Did you guys?”  
“No!” Damon yelled back, offended at the implication, but intrigued by the imagery the suggestion brought to mind.  
“Really? Nothing happened?” Stefan asked.  
“No. No. I just – God help me – I actually like her now. She keeps me sane, or some close approximation of it,” Damon answered.  
“I see, so nothing more than that,” Stefan countered.  
Damon considered the question before answering. Bonnie was beautiful, brave, patient, honest, loyal and strong. In another life, being with her would make so much sense. She was fearless in the face of danger and his entire existence was dangerous.  
Damon proceeded to pick up the rest of the shattered wood as Stefan watched his every move.  
“Oh God, there is more to it than that,” Stefan pointed out, “So Elena tells you to go live your life – not wait for her, and you decide that life is gonna be with Bonnie?”  
“That’s not what this is, Stefan,” Damon answered.  
“Well, that’s what it looks like. It also looks like you’re trying to have your cake and eat it too.”  
“And why can’t I?” the words came out of Damon’s mouth without the benefit of censorship.  
“Damon, look, I can’t stop you, but what are you going to do? Condemn Elena’s best friend to what? How many years is she going to have with you? You can’t give her kids. You can’t turn her. If you do this, the Bennett line ends with Bonnie. Have you thought about that?”  
“Stefan, Bonnie and I are friends now, alright. That’s it,” he said, taking a swig of bourbon from a glass on the counter.  
“But…” Stefan gave Damon a knowing look.  
“But what, little brother?”  
“You have feelings for her, don’t you?”  
“I feel – something,” Damon admitted, “Look, I’m just not in the mood to lose another woman I care about, okay? ”  
“Okay,” Stefan sighed.  
“Hey, don’t you have better things to do than try go figure out my romantic status? I’ll make it easy: next time, check Facebook,” Damon joked.  
Stefan shook his head in defeat.  
“Hey, I’ve got a possible lead on where Lily may be hiding. I was hoping we could follow up on it together.”  
“Still chasing after ripper mommy? Talk about your hopeless endeavors,” Damon snapped.  
Stefan threw up his hands in defeat, and then turned on his heel.  
“Suit yourself – wallow, moan, groan. Whatever you want,” Stefan added before heading out the door, “You know, at least I’m doing something”.  
Damon watched as Stefan got into his car and drove off toward town.  
“Well, brother, I am doing something,” he said to himself, grabbing his car keys from the counter and his jacket from foyer, “I’ve got a witch to bring home.”  
***  
Bonnie observed intently as Kai inflated the air mattress, placing it in front of the fireplace at the witch mansion. She studied his every motion, trying not to be entranced by the simple movements he was making.  
“Watching me do this can’t possibly be interesting,” Kai muttered, “What’s on your mind?”  
“Just thinking about what you said at my house, that’s all,” Bonnie answered.  
Kai stopped arranging the mattress and looked up.  
“Which part? It’s true; the spell really is bound by Stefan. Your family figured it was the best way for the Salvatores and the Gilberts to let you live your life without always sacrificing it for them.”  
“No, I get that even though I don’t know how I feel about it yet,” Bonnie explained, “I mean the part about...”  
Bonnie didn’t know how she felt about repeating his impulsive declaration of love for her during his fight with Damon. She didn’t understand how he could feel that way about anyone-- especially her.  
“Ah, still wrapping your brain around the ‘I love her Damon’ thing?” he asked, standing up and walking to her.  
“You could say that,” she pointed out, “It’s not really something I expected to hear from you.”  
Kai leaned against the back of a tattered sofa and explained.  
“I could give you a long-winded statement about the way I feel, but that’s not me,” he said, “It’s just that the only time I feel like a decent human being is when you’re around and you make me want to feel that way, Bonnie. You make me want to deserve you; even if I don’t.”  
Bonnie took a deep breath, as if the air in the room would somehow cool her down from the heat his words created in her.  
“Wow, I, um, I wish I had a good response for that,” she added.  
“Don’t worry,” he said, smiling, “I’m not waiting for you to say it back. I’m just happy you haven’t tried to kill me yet.”  
“Well,” Bonnie joked as she poked him in the shoulder, “It’s still early!”   
“Ok, now you’re gonna get it,” Kai laughed as he started chasing her around the room.   
She wasn’t running for her life. She was running from her heart.   
Bonnie jumped over a duffel bag as Kai caught her in midair and tackled her onto the mattress. The landing didn’t hurt, yet she was disoriented even more by his presence since he told her how he felt.   
His rapid breath tickled her face as he held her close to his chest. Without thinking, she reached up and touched his cheek. A tingling sensation ran through her fingertips, down her arm, and eventually throughout her body. She was warm, but not in the same way as before. The desire was in the background. Something much gentler was stirring inside her. She instinctively pushed it aside.   
Kai lightly tapped her on the forehead.  
“What’s wrong pretty lady? I didn’t hurt you did I?” he asked.  
“No,” she said aloud. Not yet, she thought to herself. She was falling for him against her will and wasn’t sure how much longer she’d be able to keep it a secret.  
He leaned in and kissed her forehead.  
“You sure?” he insisted.  
“Positive,” she answered, looking into his eyes.   
She couldn’t fight it. She couldn’t push it away. The man that had done so much to earn her hate was slowly working his way into her heart.   
He made her feel both weak and strong at the same time.   
Kai tilted her head up so he could kiss her. The gentle press of his lips to hers sent her heart into a wildly rapid beat. He wasn’t trying to seduce her, just possess her for a few precious moments.   
“We should get some sleep,” Kai told her after finally releasing her mouth from his.   
Bonnie reached up and pulled him within an inch of her face before she spoke.  
“I’m not tired,” she told him, then kissed him hard and with purpose.  
Kai pulled back from her.  
“Spiritus accendant flammis,” he chanted in Latin.  
The light from the fireplace cast brighter throughout the room. The candles sitting on the mantelpiece lit themselves.  
Kai reached beneath Bonnie’s shirt, slowly lifting it over her head. He smoothed her hair and kissed her again; even gentler than before. He worshipped her body with his hands and mouth, touching ever inch over and over again. Bonnie could barely handle the sensations, but she would have killed him if he stopped. She’d never been touched or kissed that way. It was romantic and erotic at the same time.   
He took his time unbuttoning her pants, as he kissed down her stomach and he pulled them from her. She lay naked on the mattress except for a thin pair of light pink panties.  
Bonnie soon realized that Kai was still fully dressed, but that didn’t last long. He made quick work of removing all of his clothing, then hovered over her as if trying to decide how to pleasure torture her more.   
After a moment, he rolled on his side and lied down next to her as the firelight gleamed off her lovely caramel skin. He scanned her from head to toe as if he were memorizing a work of art.  
Kai then traced a finger over every inch of her body. The slow movement of his hand was only driving her wilder as the seconds ticked by.  
“What do you want?” he whispered in her right ear, and then started nibbling on her earlobe.   
Bonnie tried to form a coherent sentence, and finally gave up. She pulled him away from her to look so she could look in his eyes to issue her demand.  
“I want you to make love to me,” she told him, “Not just sex. Love. I’ve – I’ve never really had that.”  
Kai’s frown of curiosity faded quickly as he nodded, smiled, and tilted her chin up so he could kiss her again. He then climbed on top of her, kissing along her neck, down her collarbone and between her breasts. He entered into her so gently her eyes rolled back into her head.   
Bonnie arched into him and, as she did, he drew her left nipple into her mouth and sucked gently, flicking his tongue over it. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer with each graceful thrust of his pelvis. The tension coiling deep inside her was about to give way as she clawed at his back to brace herself for her imminent release.   
Sensing she was close, Kai grabbed her behind and yanked her up with him as he sat on the sofa. He then lowered her on top of his manhood. Bonnie wanted to moan, but his kisses were relentless. Although she was on top, Kai held her in place as he slid in and out of her with every intention of making it last as long as possible for both of them.   
She clasped his biceps trying to ride the waves of ecstasy along with him. Barely able to speak, she croaked out his name as he panted hers. Strong arms held her. Gentle lips kissed her.   
The candles cast their writhing shadows along the walls. Nothing she’d ever felt had been so intense. At that moment, nothing else in the world mattered. Their history and their future paled in comparison to their present.  
Making love with Kai overwhelmed all of her senses. The saltiness of the sweat on his skin intoxicated her. His scent made her lungs crave to breath him in deeper. The way his fingers caressed her back made her weak with desire. The sound of him calling her name drove her closer and closer to the peak. The sight of the tension in his handsome face as he got closer to his own release was almost too much.   
Kai brushed her hair from her face and turned her head to look at him. His voice was a sexy mixture of a pant and a groan.  
“I do love you, Bonnie,” he said, holding her tight – his body beginning to tense beneath her.  
“I love you -,” she answered back, then screamed his name as her orgasm crashed through her, “Kai!”  
Heavy breathing bounced off the walls of the empty mansion.   
He picked her up and placed her carefully on the mattress before taking his place next to her.   
She turned to face him, running the back of her hand along his chin stubble. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand.  
“Tired?” she asked, a wicked grin on her face.  
“Hell yeah,” he chuckled, kissing her cheek, “Sweet dreams beautiful.”  
“Goodnight handsome,” she responded.  
Kai’s eyes drifted closed after wrapping an arm around her waist.  
Bonnie watched him fall into a deep sleep. His breathing slowed and she found herself feeling perfectly content just to watch this man, her man, fall fast asleep.  
She meant it when she told him that she loved him. In spite of everything, for some reason she did. He hadn’t cast a spell on her – at least not a magical one. Since his return, he’d given her what she’d needed, protected her, respected her wishes, and taught her to embrace her own power. She prayed he’d stay that way.  
Bonnie thought about jumping into Kai’s dreams, but she wondered how he would feel about such an invasion. Curiosity soon got the better of her. She remembered his instructions, and listened to his breathing. She closed her eyes and focused on peeking into his mind.  
The images started out blurry, but soon came into focus. She observed his dream unfold; a spectator in his mind. She watched as Kai played outside on a lush green lawn with a little boy and girl. Both children looked to be about three years old, with dark brown hair and gray eyes. They chased him around an unfamiliar yard, finally tackling him in the grass.   
She could tell these weren’t their children; their skin was much too light. She heard Kai’s infectious laugh as he grabbed them both and kissed each on the cheek.  
“I love you little devils,” he said.  
A flash of envy filled her. Was this the future? If so, she wasn’t in it and Kai wasn’t playing with their children. He must have found someone else to make him happy. The gold ring wedding band on his hand confirmed that. He would eventually leave her like everyone else had.  
The thought saddened her almost to the point of leaving the dream until she heard a woman’s voice. She turned to see Jo running up to grab the little girl and toss her into the air.  
“Ok babies. Give your uncle a break,” she told them, then turned to Kai, “Thanks for watching them for me.”  
“Not a problem,” he answered, “I need the practice.”  
Bonnie then watched the dream version of herself walk up to Kai as he sat in the grass. Her swollen belly was obvious. He rubbed her stomach then kissed it.  
The images faded away as she left his dream. Tears of joy and sadness fell from her eyes. She tried to stifle her sniffling, but it was too late.   
He woke up, raising an eyebrow at her.  
“Someone was being nosy,” he jokingly chastised her.  
“I’m sorry,” she said.  
“It’s okay,” he told her.  
“That was – “ she started.  
“Gracie and Simon,” he interrupted, painful regret crossing over his face, “My niece and nephew.”  
“Kai,” she whispered.  
“Bonnie, nothing you can say is going to help. I killed them, and my sister, just to prove a fucking point,” he told her, “Maybe Hell was better than having to see them every night and be reminded of what I did. The lives they could have had.”  
“So then let this is your second chance to prove you’re not a monster,” she told him.  
“I don’t deserve a second chance!” he exclaimed, and started to get up. She stopped him.  
“Too late,” Bonnie stated, before kissing his lips softly, “I’m giving you one.”  
The vampire veins showed again in Kai’s eyes. He turned from her.  
“Look, I’m a little hungry, I’ll be back,” he said.  
She stopped his retreat again, running her fingers over the veins of her neck, her wrist, and her inner thigh.  
“Pick a vein,” she smiled at him.  
Kai blushed.  
“Bonnie come on. I can just grab a sandwich. I can’t feed on you again, no matter how tempting you are,” he added.  
“You’d rather have a sandwich than eat me?” Bonnie asked, seductively pulling him toward her.   
Kai laughed.  
“Trust me you taste much better,” he answered kissing her neck. He pulled back, his eyes were becoming black and the veins showed.  
“Go on. I’m not scared,” she told him.  
“You? Scared? No. Deep down, I don’t think you were ever afraid of me,” he told her, stroking her hair.  
Bonnie offered her neck. Kai leaned in and pierced her skin with his teeth. He moaned into her shoulder, sucking in the sweetness of her blood. She ran her fingers through his hair; a warm, sensual heat rousing inside her.   
He pulled away, rubbing his thumb over her puncture wounds. He’d done the same thing the first night they’d spent together.  
Kai bit his wrist.  
“Here,” he told her, encouraging him to drink from him to heal her wound.   
Bonnie accepted, sucking in the blood. She expected it to taste salty, but it didn’t. It was more like a mixture of honey and cinnamon, which was something she hadn’t tasted in vampire blood when it had been used to heal her before. She was starting to enjoy it when Kai pulled her away.  
“Bonnie, what are doing?” he asked, still euphoric from her blood.  
“For some reason, you taste good,” she admitted, licking the excess blood from her lips.  
“We shouldn’t be able to blood share,” he told her.   
Bonnie saw the sensual hunger in his eyes and only speculated that it matched her own.  
Finally giving back into temptation, he bit her neck again as she sucked from his wrist. They fed from each other between kisses and caresses; bodies molded to one another.   
A sudden stirring interrupted them.  
“What – what was that?” she asked, still blinded with desire.  
Kai stood, dressed quickly, and headed to the window.   
“I’m going to check it out, alright,” he told her, turning to see her dressing herself as well.  
“I’m going with you,” Bonnie stated.  
Kai took in a deep breath.  
“Fuck it. I’m not even going to bother arguing with you, now or ever,” he told her.  
He grabbed his shoes and took Bonnie’s hand after she was fully clothed.   
Kai left the house first, surveying the front yard carefully. Darkness covered the trees that surrounded the property, but there was enough light for him to see that they had company.  
He turned to face her.   
“I love you,” he told her, kissing her forehead.  
“I love you too, but what is it? Heretics?” she asked, preparing for another fight.  
“Worse,” he said, “Damon.”  
Bonnie growled at the second invasion from a man she thought was her friend.   
Damon used vamp speed to charge the house only to be thrown back by a magical barrier surrounding the structure. He landed with a thud on the front yard.  
Kai walked up to Damon, reaching down to help him up. Damon slapped his hand away and stood up on his own.  
“What the fuck was that?” he asked.  
“Protection spell,” Bonnie answered, “How did you find me?”  
“You’re not very creative with your hiding places, sweetheart,” Damon answered.  
Kai, visibly offended by Damon’s term of endearment to Bonnie, kicked him against a tree. Damon recovered quickly, rushing Kai and knocking him back onto the porch.  
“I could do this all day kiddo,” Damon baited him.  
“Whatever you say old man,” Kai bit back, lunging at his competitor again.  
Bonnie wanted to stop them, but she knew this time they wouldn’t kill one another.   
Kai punched Damon in the jaw. Damon returned the favor with a series of hits to Kai’s stomach.   
Kai caught Damon’s next punch, grabbed his arm, and spun him around, then kicked him again.  
“How long have you been here, huh? We’re you watching us,” Kai asked, “Taking notes I’m sure.”  
“Listen Kid, I’ve been around more than 170 years. I don’t need your advice. I could teach a fucking class,” Damon responded, drawing back his fist.   
“How’s that saying go: ‘Those who can, do. Those who can’t teach?’” chided Kai.  
The wind picked up to a violent pace, stopping both men in their tracks. They turned to see Lily, flanked by two male heretics.  
“Fascinating,” she said in the calmly threatening voice, “My son and my sire fighting over a witch.”  
Kai and Damon glanced at each other and nodded, making a silent agreement to put their fight on hold to protect Bonnie.  
Lily motioned to her bodyguards.  
“You know what to do,” she said, as both of them targeted Kai and Damon.  
Damon reached his opponent first, dodging his attack then picking up the heretic and slamming him into the ground with enough force to make a man-made indentation in the ground. He ten knelt down and snapped the man’s neck.  
“Impressive,” Kai complimented.  
Kai then rushed the second attacker, leaping into the air and landing behind him. He then grabbed a branch from the tree above and drove it into the Heretics chest. The man fell to the ground and burst into flames.  
Damon cocked his head in acknowledgement.  
“Hmm. Not too bad,” Damon pointed out.  
Kai bowed with a smile.   
They both then turned to see that Lily had vanished.  
Kai looked around.   
“Bonnie it’s all – “ Kai stopped. He scanned the yard, the porch, and the woods.  
“Bon Bon!” Damon yelled, but there was no answer.   
She was gone.  
A blood-curdling scream erupted from Kai’s throat.  
“BONNIE!”   
“Damn it,” Damon said, “It was just a fucking diversion. The bitch took her.”  
“Damon, We have to find her NOW,” Kai said, desperation lacing his voice.   
“No shit Sherlock, I know that,” Damon pointed out, “Don’t worry. She has your blood in her system.”  
“How the hell do you know… You fucker, you were watching us,” Kai yelled.  
Kai grabbed Damon and pinned him to the large maple tree at the edge of the property.   
“Look, I’m just saying if we don’t get to her in time, she’ll at least come back as a vampire,” Damon noted, “She may hate it, but at least she’ll be around to hate it.”  
“You don’t understand,” Kai said.  
“They’re not going to hurt her. They probably just need her blood,” Damon tried to reassure him.  
“Damon, don’t you think if they only needed her blood they would have taken that and not her? If they wanted her dead that fast, they would have killed her right here. They need her heart,” Kai told him.  
“What the Hell do they want it for?” Damon asked.  
“Bonnie doesn’t just have her power. Every Bennett witch shared her power and knowledge with Bonnie,” Kai said, “So what does she know that heretics shouldn’t get their hands on?”  
Damon thought for a moment, then terror crossed over his face.  
“The immortality spell,” he said quietly, “And the spell for the cure. They will be indestructible and kill us all at the same time.”  
“Damon, they’re going to torture Bonnie to get the spell out of her. Then they’re going to pull out her heart and use it. She can’t come back from that. They are going to kill the woman I love, and then they’re going to be unstoppable,” Kai panted, his exhaustion catching up with him.  
“We’ll get her back. I’ll – I’ll help you get her back,” Damon said with a confidence even he didn’t believe.  
“Why the hell would you care if Bonnie dies? The spell breaks and you win,” Kai said, searching frantically for traces Bonnie may have left behind.  
“I won’t win anything if she dies, you dick,” Damon told him, “Because, I love her too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Resurrection: Chapter Five  
By V.C. Turner

Kai and Damon ignored the loud thumping coming from the trunk. Their prisoner would die eventually, so it didn’t matter if he suffered a few bumps and bruises on the way back to the Salvatore Mansion.   
Kai walked to the driver’s side door of Damon’s car. Damon yanked him back by his throat.  
“My car douche witch!” he said.  
Kai broke Damon’s wrist, releasing himself from the vampire’s grip.  
“My girlfriend!” Kai fired back, quickly letting Damon go.  
“Girlfriend?” Damon asked.  
“Oh, don’t be jealous. It looks really ugly on a man your age,” Kai added, giving him a wink.  
“Just get in the damned car!” Damon yelled.  
The 20-minute drive to the Salvatore house went by in silence. Damon purposely hit as many potholes as he could so that the imprisoned Heretic would feel the pain of the trip considering the crime he’d committed. Taking Bonnie had sealed the man’s fate.   
Damon didn’t know how to punish him for kidnapping Bonnie, but he was excited about getting creative.   
The bigger and more dangerous problem was Kai. Not only had he taken Elena away from him and now he’d taken Bonnie too. Over the past several months, he’d accepted the fact that he would have to live without Elena for several decades, but being with Bonnie would have made it somewhat bearable. Their friendship anchored him.  
But now, even that was impossible.   
“What are you brooding about over there?” Kai asked, breaking Damon out of his thoughts.   
“I’m trying to decide how to kill the both of you,” answered Damon.  
“You want me dead, again? Because of what this time?” Kai retorted.  
“You know why,” Damon said, scowling at the road that adjoined the Salvatore driveway.   
“So you’re mad because Bonnie isn’t going to be your doormat or your Band-Aid anymore,” Kai noted, as they pulled up to the house.   
“Oh, I’ve got all kinds of reasons to want you dead, dick, but I’ll save that for later,” Damon said, exiting the car.  
Kai and Damon pulled the bound heretic out of the trunk. The bruises he’d experienced during the trip were healing slowly, but he remained defiant, fighting his captors all the way inside the house.   
“Honey, I’m home,” Damon said.  
“Break out the whips, pokers and chains,” Kai added.   
Stefan stood in shock as they walked into the foyer.  
“How the hell are you alive?” Stefan said to Kai, too surprised to move from his spot next to the fireplace.   
Damon answered.  
“Look, brother, now is not the time for 20 questions. Our not so beloved mother has taken Bonnie hostage. This bastard and his buddies know where she is, so we’re just going to have a little discussion downstairs,” Damon told him.  
“So, you guys think torturing him is the way to get what you want?” Stefan asked.  
“That is the point of torture Stefan,” Kai said, turning to Damon, “He is a vampire, right?”  
Damon nodded in acknowledgment.  
“Allegedly, but I’ve had my doubts over the years,” Damon shrugged sarcastically.  
“What makes you guys think he’s going to talk” Stefan added, “He’s got what he wants. He knows he’s going to die.”   
“Yeah, but he gets to pick how – and that’s the important thing,” Kai stated.   
Damon pointed at Kai.  
“Listen to the psychopath Stefan,” Damon pointed out, “He knows what he’s talking about.”  
Kai growled at Damon and received a smirk in response.   
“Just to be clear: I don’t actually torture, Damon,” Kai said flatly, “I used to terrorize and kill, but no torture.”  
“So the new you is a saint?” Damon joked.  
“Let’s just say the list of people I feel like killing has gotten significantly smaller,” Kai answered.   
Damon looked Kai up and down.  
“Well, my list just added one more,” Damon said as he hoisted the Heretic over his shoulder.  
“I’m honored,” Kai retorted.  
Damon rolled his eyes. He patted the Heretic on the bottom and walked him downstairs.  
“Come on. Let’s get to work before I tie you to a chair instead of this bastard,” Damon grunted.  
“I appreciate the offer Damon, but I think I’ll save the kinky stuff for Bonnie when we get her back,” Kai joked.   
“Full of confidence, aren’t we oh Evil One,” Damon said as he dropped the Heretic in a metal chair and tied the man down with vervain ropes and chains.  
“I want her back Damon,” Kai told him, “It’s as simple as that.”   
“Well have at him,” Damon said, “I’ve got a quick call to make.”  
Damon left the Salvatore dungeon, leaving Kai alone with the Heretic.  
“What’s your name,” Kai demanded.  
“You don’t remember?” the man asked.  
“Being dead screws with the brain a little. What’s your name asshole?” Kai repeated.  
“Theodore,” he said with a growl as he looked up at Kai.  
“Ah, Theo. Right. Now I remember. You nearly killed me a couple of times. Not too bright are you – trying to slaughter your only food source,” Kai stated, anger beginning to boil over inside of him.  
Kai did what he had to do to survive in the 1903 prison world, and that meant being treated as a breathing blood bag until he could get back to the present.   
He hadn’t forgotten that Bonnie had left him there. He hadn’t forgotten that she had betrayed him and tried to kill him, but she was right: he’d done the same to her. They’d forgiven each other, and somehow developed love for one another. Now, that was in danger because of the demon sitting in front of him.   
Kai decided in that moment that Theo wasn’t going to get to choose his manner of death.  
“I guess you want me to beg for my life?” Theo pointed out.  
“No,” Kai said simply, kneeling down to eye level, “That would be a waste of time.”  
Kai made a motion with his finger and Theo’s throat began to slit open little by little. Theo wriggled against the restraints, but couldn’t stop it. He glared at Kai with hatred and tried to use magic against him, but it wasn’t working.   
“Why-“ Theo began to choke out.  
“Having a little trouble with your magic? That’s my fault. On the way over here, I cast a spell to bind your powers with the vervain ropes,” Kai told him. He then stopped magically slitting the man’s throat to allow him to speak.  
“Why would you do this to your own kind?” Theo asked.  
“You took her!” Kai yelled.  
“Yes, the little Bennett witch,” Theo said, smirking.  
Kai stood, held out his hand, and used magic to lift Theo and the chair up into the air.  
“Yes,” said Kai, “My Bennett witch.”  
“She is a pretty little thing and here aren’t that many Bennetts left alive,” Theo croaked.  
“If you think pissing me off is going to force me to kill you quickly you’re wrong!” Kai scolded, choking the man with his magic – his anger exploding, “WHERE IS SHE???!!!”  
Damon walked into the room, leaning against the door jam and watched Kai at work.  
Kai placed Theo back on the ground.  
“Where?” Kai continued, speaking in a voice so calm that it sounded like a deadly threat.  
Theo shook his head.  
“No,” Theo pointed out, “You might as well kill me because what she’ll do if I tell you is much worse.”  
Kai turned to Damon, who wore a similar expression of confusion.  
Damon then advanced on Theo.  
“Look, I’m not sure what my mother told you, but I am sure I can do A LOT more damage than she can,” noted Damon.  
“I’m not talking about Lily,” Theo said.  
“Who the hell are you talking about?” Damon asked.  
“I’m not speaking her name,” Theo said, “And you’re not getting it out of me.”  
Kai and Damon looked at each other as a sudden knock on the door interrupted their interrogation.  
A beautiful woman with long black hair and skin as creamy caramel as Bonnie’s walked into the room. Both men stood at attention since her mannerisms were as commanding as the expression on her face.  
She first looked at Damon, acknowledging his existence. She then turned to Kai.  
“You must be Kai,” she said looking him up and down while inhaling, “Somehow I figured you’d be taller.”  
Damon chuckled. Kai scowled back at him, then appraised the woman for himself. She was taller than Bonnie, but they had the same eyes. They were definitely related in some fashion. Had he not already been in love with Bonnie, he would have chased after this lovely Bennett witch. What an amazing gene pool, he thought.  
“Oh, I’m plenty big enough,” Kai said, standing a little straighter than normal, “And you are?”  
“Lucy,” she said with a smile, “Although apparently to Damon I’m his other B.W.O.D.”  
“BWOD?” asked Kai.  
“Oh,” Lucy noted, “Bennett Witch On Demand.”  
Damon huffed behind her, but she ignored him.  
“Can you do a locator spell on your cousin? This bastard and his merry band of vamp witches have her hidden somewhere,” Damon added.   
She turned to look at him.  
“Do you have what I need?” she asked.  
Damon winked and pulled out three candles, placing them around the room.  
Lucy walked over to the heretic, tilting her head as a predator would before attacking its prey.  
“I know you’re scared,” she told him, ripping open his shirt, “That’s good.”  
Lucy motioned to Kai and Damon as she spoke to the captive.  
“These two - might ask if you want this done the easy way or the hard way,” Lucy continued, “You’ve taken a member of my family. I’m not asking questions.”  
She stood up and pulled a knife out from her back pocket. In one swift motion, she slashed the shape of a cross into his chest. Blood trickled from his wounds. She scraped the knife along the bloody cross of flesh, gathering the heretic’s blood onto the blade.  
Lucy dripped it onto the floor, then wiped his blood onto her jeans. Making an incision in her hand, she let her blood trickle onto the floor as well. The candles in the room lit, burning furiously as the room shook.  
She turned to Damon.  
“Herbs,” she said.   
Damon handed her a clump of green leaves, which she crushed onto the floor and mixed in with the blood.   
“Lespri, se pou san mwen mennen nou nan sè m '. Mwen sipliye ou. Mwen envoke ou. Kenbe l 'san danje, epi pote reckoning la sou moun sa yo. Se pou sa a move lespri sou mennen nou nan zanj nou yo, Bonnie,” Lucy spoke.  
Theo began convulsing as his wounds healed themselves. He looked up, terrified.  
“What did you do?” he asked of Lucy.  
“I got my answer,” she told him.  
Lucy walked up to the Heretic and released him from the ropes.  
Damon tried to stop her.  
“What are you doing?” he asked.  
“He won’t tell us anything, Damon,” she said, turning to him and winking, “We need to let him go. I’ll consult the other grimoires I brought with me and think of another way.”   
Lucy confidently walked out of the room, leaving all three men alone to consider her words.   
Theo sped out of the house in a flash, not looking back.  
Damon and Kai followed Lucy upstairs and found her reaching into a backpack and pulling out a compass.   
Damon spoke first.   
“Please tell us you have a Plan B,” he said.  
“Plan A will work just fine,” Lucy told him, showing the compass to both of them as it pointed North and away from town.  
“Well, well, well. Look at that Damon,” Kai said, “We’ve got Bennett GPS.”  
Lucy smiled as she packed up her things and headed toward the door.  
Stefan grabbed his jacket to follow them outside, but Damon placed a hand on his brother’s chest.  
“No, brother. You stay here,” Damon said.  
“You’re kidding, right?” Stefan asked, pushing against his brother’s hand.  
“Listen, you haven’t been thinking clearly since blondie traipsed down to New Orleans to grab herself a Klaus Burger. Just – stay here. We’ve got this,” Damon responded, giving his brother a quick pat before heading out the door.  
Damon didn’t need to worry about Stefan’s safety along with Bonnie’s. No. His mind had to be clear. Facing his mother and possibly killing her was enough to distract him.   
Ripping Kai’s head off again also had its appeal.  
***  
Bonnie’s eyes flickered open, but her vision was still blurry. She’d been drugged and felt incredibly angry that she had been taken so easily. All of her newfound power meant nothing if she didn’t have the ability to concentrate; and the narcotics in her system hampered her focus.   
Still dizzy and disoriented, Bonnie scanned the room trying to orient herself to her surroundings. Each blink provided new information. The walls were arched up toward a peak in the center of the large room. Stained glass windows lined the dome at the top. There were crosses hanging next to each window along the walls. She figured she must have been in an abandoned church of some sort, but she wasn’t sure which one or even if she was in the same town.   
Burning candles surrounded her, as she lay secured to an altar, bound by her hands and feet with ropes.  
She heard voices coming from the darkness in the background – two women, but she had no idea who they were.   
What she could tell was that they were angry and apparently disappointed.   
“We can’t do it yet. You took her too soon you fool?” one woman said.  
“Fool? You do realize I could kill you with a thought, don’t you?” the other responded.   
“Of course you could try, but then neither of us would get what we need,” the first woman snapped back.   
“So, what do you need from me?” Bonnie said into the darkness beyond the candles.   
The image in front of her slowly came into focus as Lily lifted Bonnie’s chin.  
“You don’t have everything we need Bonnie,” Lily said, “But, you will have it soon.”  
“I suppose, then, that means you’ll let me go?” Bonnie asked. She willed her strength to return and it began to fill her once again as the drugs started fading from her system.   
She felt the power of the Bennett line within her bones.   
Everyone in the church was about to die.   
They just didn’t know it yet.   
“Oh, I have no intention of letting you go, dear. Not just yet,” Lily said stroking her cheek in a manner way too affectionate for Bonnie’s taste, “I’m waiting for my son to arrive.”  
“He won’t come for me!” Bonnie said, enraged. His mother knew that as well as she did.   
Damon didn’t care.   
“Sure he will, sweetheart. You should have seen the way he fought for you back at the house,” Lily added sighing with either humor or pride – Bonnie couldn’t tell which, “Quite impressive, I thought.”  
“Damon won’t save me. If you’re looking for a way to bait your son to his death, threaten to burn Elena in her coffin,” Bonnie said, softening her tone. She wanted Lily to lean in closer. She was ready to attack with magic.  
“He’ll come. He may not want to admit it, but he does care about you more than either of your realize,” Lily pointed out.  
Bonnie considered Lily’s words, then quickly brushed them aside. She couldn’t think about Damon. Concern about Kai, however, filled her with overwhelming dread. She wondered if he’d made it out alive. Had he survived, would killing another heretic have turned him into the monster she feared rather than the man that she loved? Good God. I actually love Kai, Bonnie thought to herself. Had she not been in immediate danger, she would have laughed out loud at the notion.  
Kai wasn’t boyfriend material. He was conceited. He was ruthless. He possessed an abundance of charm and a lack of humility. Yet, he’d somehow won her over after everything he’d done to make her hate him.   
He was different. So was she.   
Bonnie briefly thought of the surprisingly gentle way he’d touched her the night before. So much tenderness now flowed from someone who’d always been so harsh. Such warmth coming from the cold heart he’d once had. Both the merge and the trip to Hell had changed him. She prayed there was no going back. She prayed he’d find a way to save her if she couldn’t save herself.  
The ropes that secured her tightened when she moved, so she remained still and slowly chanted a small spell under her breath: “ille funes, non me solvere, ille funes, non me solvere!”  
“She’s too quiet,” Lily said to someone behind her.  
“Hmm, not that quiet,” the other woman noted.   
A stunningly beautiful, dark haired woman came into view. Bonnie didn’t recognize her, but she hadn’t had the displeasure of meeting all of Lily’s “family.”  
Bonnie stopped breathing. The woman’s eyes bore into her: they were an almost translucent blue with silver flecks throughout. Dark curls cascaded down her shoulders. The magic surging through her body began to subside; the waves of power that washed over her suddenly began ebbing away – straining against a force that attempted to hold them in place. Her powers were bound. She couldn’t believe a Heretic possessed that much power.   
Then she realized it. The woman wasn’t a Heretic. The woman was a witch: A pure blooded witch who practiced dark magic.   
Pure blood witches were very rare and exceptionally powerful. They were born from solely supernatural lines. No ordinary human was good enough to associate, much less procreate with another pure blood.   
The stronger the bloodline, the stronger the magic. That kind of power tended to go to a witch’s head, making her dangerous to everyone around her.  
“Lily, I’m not going to be able to bind her for long. This witch is much stronger than you led me to believe. I’m using everything in me to do this. We don’t have the time,” the woman warned.   
Her coldness was apparent, but so was her fear. She was using magic against another witch. The spirits wouldn’t be pleased with her. The evil she sent out would be revisited upon her soon, but it was apparently a risk she was willing to take.   
Lily scoffed at her witch friend and turned back to Bonnie.  
“We are going to need a little information from you, dear,” Lily said.  
“And you believe drugging me is going to help you get that,” Bonnie snapped back defiantly. Regaining her power would the first step to freedom, but fighting against the witch was draining.  
A part of her hoped that Kai would burst through the door and rescue her, however the last time she’d seen him, he was starting a battle with a heretic.   
She continued whispering the spell to release her arms from bondage when the doors at the front of the church flew open.   
Bonnie’s heart nearly burst from her chest, thinking she’d see Kai force his way inside.   
The Heretic named Theo entered the building instead, nodding to Lily and looking Bonnie up and down with skepticism.   
“So this is the one?” he said, his voice was laced with disgust.  
“Yes,” Lily responded, dismissing him immediately.  
“She doesn’t look like much,” Theo added, disgust dripping off his words.  
The mysterious witched looked at Bonnie and smiled in acknowledgment.   
“You should be more respectful Theodore,” she said, “Or I’ll let this little one kill you.”  
Lily addressed Theo in a more motherly tone, her soft voice sending chills down Bonnie’s pine.  
“I’d given you up for dead, Theodore,” Lily smiled, “I’m so glad you’re safe.”  
“Barely,” he pointed out, “They tried to get it out of me, but I said nothing,” Theo responded.  
“You weren’t followed?” the mystery witch noted. Bonnie thought she’d detected a slight accent in the woman’s voice, but she couldn’t place it.   
“Thank you Theodore,” said Lily, her voice nauseatingly sweet.  
Bonnie couldn’t understand what Lily saw in these demons that was so important that she dismissed in her own flesh and blood. Perhaps her reason lied in the fact that her true sons would never accept her as the monster she became after being turned. Perhaps it was because she could teach her new family how to control their blood lust even though she could barely keep a wrap on her own. Perhaps she was just evil and didn’t want to burden her sons the guilt of her own slaughters.   
Theo turned to sit in a pew near the far window. The moonlight glistened off of the stained glass, casting a multi-colored glow along the floors.   
Bonnie planned on drawing from the moon to regain her powers, when the church doors burst open again. A powerful gush of wind blew into the room, sending the heretics, Lily, and the witch flying in multiple directions.  
Lucy stood on the foyer, holding out her hand to keep her would-be attackers at bay. Her long hair whipped around her shoulders like a cape.   
Bonnie felt both relief and fear that her cousin wouldn’t be strong enough to hold them off without help.   
Damon then crashed through the window directly above Theo’s pew. He landed with a thud on top of the heretic, ripping the man’s head off his shoulders as if he were removing the cork from a bottle of wine.  
“Damn that felt good!” Damon said, then looked up at his mother.  
“Damon!” Lily screamed at him, tears flooding her face as she watched her actual son kill her Heretic spawn.  
As she rushed him, Kai uncloaked himself in front of her and snapping Lily’s neck with one swift movement.  
Damon quickly circled around Bonnie’s altar, and attacked the mystery witch, his teeth sinking into the woman’s flesh easily as he drained her to the point of death. Her body crumpled onto the floor in front of the altar.  
Kai pulled out a knife and shredded the ropes securing Bonnie to the altar. He leaned over her and smiled.   
“I always imagined you tied up like this, but it’s not as much of a turn on as I thought it’d be,” he said with a wink.  
“You’re such a romantic,” Bonnie scoffed at him as he lifted her from the alter and whisked her outside. He kissed her forehead once outside the church.  
“How are you feeling, Bonster?” he asked with genuine concern.  
Damon and Lucy soon followed them outside.   
“Phesmatos incendia,” Lucy said, setting the church on fire.  
Damon chuckled as he watched the building burn.  
“Lucy, you’re probably going to go to Hell for that,” Damon said to her.  
“Maybe. But not today,” Lucy responded.  
Kai, Bonnie, Lucy and Damon descended the steps and headed for the car.  
A loud scream stopped them in their tracks. It was a bloodcurdling sound of pain, anguish and anger. They all turned to see the mystery witch crawl from the altar and stand with arms outstretched as the church crumbled around her. No debris touched her as she stood under a shield of magic. Lily rose up next to her, quickly healed from her neck snap.  
The woman screamed again, but she wasn’t yelling in pain. She was calling a name.  
“Malachi!” she yelled, her voice shaking the ground.  
Damon and Lucy shoved Bonnie into the car, as Kai stood motionless for a moment. In spite of his better judgment, Damon yanked Kai into the car and sped off into the night.   
Kai held Bonnie in the back seat. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear that everything would be fine. She felt his heart racing inside his chest. His fear – his panic had nothing to with the battle. She looked up into his eyes, and he gave her a weak smile before kissing her cheek.   
“Who the hell was that?!” Damon said, an unusual uncertainty plaguing his voice as well.   
After a brief silence, he spoke.  
“Elizabeth Greenway Parker,” Kai said, “She’s my mother.”


End file.
